I think I
by daanilondon
Summary: Emma is the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera, the mysterious man who is haunting the Opera, she falls in love with James, a friend of Emily, her best friend. Is their love strong enough to survive this hate and difficult time the Phantom is to cause? Will James still love Emma, even if he finds out who her father is?


Paris, 12 February 2005.

It was a busy day at the Opera, a new show was coming up in one week, the whole cast was rehearsing and the clothing and scenery where being made. Emma ran up and down the Opera to get everything and everyone at the right place and time, it was mind blowing annoying but at least she had something to do and it was better than sitting at home praying that nothing will get wrong with her father in the near of the Opera. She thought about that when she ran off the stairs to main entrance when she bumped into her friend Emily.

"Em! Busy day huh?" Emily was as happy as always and she looked calm, even knowing she was the one who was shining in the premiere next week. Emma looked at her wondering if Emily would actually realise that. "Please, don't tell me. I'm running my socks off." Emma said laughing and Emily grinned. "Oh hey, I want to introduce you to a good friend of me." She said and pulled Emma with her outside. "Wait, stop. I can't just get out." Emma replied and Emily sssht her, and Emma saw a guy waiting and looking at her. 'Oh my, he's handsome.' Emma thought and she changed. "Okay, I'm coming" she said to Emily and she walked next to her to that guy.

James looked at Emily and the girl and his eye caught Emma, he kept staring at her. Emily and Emma arrived at him and he got out of the staring. "Emma, this is James, James, Emma." Emily said grinning and they formally shook hands and said hello. Still both their eyes crossed and they looked at each other, both not saying anything. "Em, I need to go, do you mind showing James a little around? I got Anna covered for you and she'll also take care of you know what I mean" Emily broke the silence and Emma and James looked to Emily. "Oh, ehm, sure, why not." Emma replied a little stumbling. "Great!" Emily kissed their both on their cheeks and she went off and Emma and James where the ones left in silence.

"So, ehm, what do you want to see?" Emma asked after a few minutes silence. James shrugged; actually he didn't want to see anything but her. "Eh.. y.. the Eiffel tower would be nice." James replied and he hoped she didn't noticed, Emma smiled softly and she did noticed it. "Sure, they say it's the romantic sightseeing in whole Paris." She said and she looked at him, he looked back at her. "And you? Do you think that too?" Emma shrugged to answer him. "I prefer the Opera House or De Medici Fountain at the Luxembourg Gardens." She looked at him and he looked back, their eyes crossed again and for a moment they thought the same. "Shall we go to the Fountain? You don't want to be inside the Opera right now" Emma said softly and James agreed.

After a few other sightseeing they arrived at the fountain and they knew each other a little bit more. "Okay, so you ever threw a balloon filled with water of the coulisse?" James said all laughing and Emma nodded laughing. "I was eight and people said that it was cool if you did that." She said and she lied, it wasn't just people who said that it was cool, not at all. She was grown up like that. "Must be horrible people." James said grinning and he looked at Emma, she was beautiful and all he wanted was to touch her. "Sort of, yes." She replied and she looked back at him, for a moment she wanted to hug him, to cry, to say that she hates her life. "Shall we go?" James said then and he looked at the Fountain line, most people where gone and they had free access. Emma nodded and they walked up to it, the Fountain was gorgeous. "It's beautiful." James said softly and Emma nodded slowly, they moved a bit closer to each other. "What do you want to see now?" Emma whispered. "Somewhere were we can eat?" he replied whispering. Emma nodded and raised a brow playfully. "We can skip food?" She said playful and James' mood changed. "Oh, skipping food is good." He replied still whispering.

They arrived at the hotel where James' was staying and Emma looked around, it was a large hotel suite. James' stood behind her and she felt his arms wrapping around her waist and his soft lips in her neck. Emma turned around in his arm and soon their lips meet, a long first kiss. It was the first long and romantic kiss Emma ever had in her life and James couldn't deny it was his first one too.

A few minutes later they walked kissing to the bedroom and James easily put Emma on the bed, he stripped off her jeans and sweater. She looked at him and pushed him away from her, then pulled him onto the bed and sat above him. "I feel you got a problem." She said grinning. James raised a brow. "And you got a problem with that?" He looked at her and pulled her close, kissing her and running his fingers over her back to her panties. She moaned softly and pulled down his jeans and pulled off his shirt. They looked at each other and he pulled her panties down and his own boxer, turned round and sat above her. She looked at him and her body begged him to do it. "You're a virgin?" He asked carefully and she nodded. "Be gentle, please." She looked at him and he gently trusted inside of her, Emma bit her lip and her eyes got teary. "You okay?" James asked carefully and he whipped a tear of her cheek. "It just hurt a little." She said and James nodded understanding. "It will get better." He said to calm her and it was the truth, after a few minutes it went better and the pain went away.

She laid on her right side and looked at him, softly rubbing his chest with her fingers. He looked at her and smiled softly, James turned on his left side and softly touched her cheek. "You're gorgeous." He said and kissed her softly. She smiled within the kiss. "Thank you." She said and ran her fingers over his stubble. "We need to get back to the Opera." Emma said suddenly and James looked at her. "Emily will be wondering where we are." He replied to her grinning, Emma raised a brow and smiled. "She'll kill us if she finds out." James said again and stood up. "It's worth it." Emma said and she looked at him, James turned around and looked at her. "It is?" He asked. "You don't think it is?" She replied. "I do." He said. "I do too." She said.

Emma and James walked back to Opera together and Emily waited for them outside in her costume. "Ah there you are!" She shouted from a distance. "Sorry we're late." James said and looked at Emily. "It was very interesting." Emma started to laugh softly and Emily raised a brow. "What did you guys see, the Moulin Rouge or some?" James looked at Emma and she shrugged. "Nah, so 2004." Emma said with a grin and Emily shook her head. "I even don't want to know."

The show was about to start and backstage everything was stressful, some dresses didn't fit proper and needed to be remake at the last minutes. "Chorus, ready? Dancers, ready?" Madame Giry stood in front of both groups and it was for the first time in history of the Opera that there was a different group of chorus and dancers. Emma stood next Madame Giry and she was pleased she didn't dance this Opera tonight. "Come on, girls, you can do this!" Emma said as a little pep talk and some of the girls nodded nervously. "This needs to be good!" Madame Giry looked at Emma and hoped that they made the right choice. "Now, to your places!" She ordered the girls and they walked away to get ready. Madame Giry laid a hand on Emma's shoulder. "You've done right, Miss Destler. Your father will be proud." Emma looked at her and then above her, she saw a black shadow and knew it was him. "I hope so." She replied and hurried her back to the audience.

Charles looked at Emma when she came in a little hurry to them; he was waiting for her together with James and Annabelle. "You are late." He said and narrowed his eyes. "I am sorry." Emma replied and looked at her brother. "Have you seen father?" Annabelle asked quickly and Charles shook his head and Emma pointed up. "Not again." Charles sighed. James looked at Emma and didn't understand a thing of what just was said. Emma walked over to him and whispered in his ear "I'll explain later" and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"The show is starting, sit!" Annabelle pulled Charles down and Emma and James also found their seats.

The show was a great success; nothing went wrong, no Phantom, no problems, nothing. The audience gave the cast a big applause and Emily was the big star of the show and she did it great. After the show there was an after party and everyone was invited. "You where amazing!" Charles said when he hugged Emily. "Thank you! I felt so good!" Emily said grinning and she looked at Charles. James and Emma stood across each other and looked at Emily. "I see now what you meant by they like each other." James said and Emma nodded. "And this has been going on for months, it's starting to be annoying." Emma said grinning and James looked at her. "Emma." He stumbled and she looked at him questioning. "I think I like you." He said and Emma looked at him. Before he could say anything more, Emma kissed him deeply. Emily, Charles and Annabelle looked surprised at them and then to each other.

After the kiss no one spoke about it and everyone pretended nothing happened, the evening came to an end and they walked outside, Emma stopped James and turned around and looked at her. They looked at each other, kissed once more and Emma said while she walked passed him: "I think I like you too."


End file.
